thebranchfandomcom-20200214-history
Rebecca Charmichael
"Weird is normal. Because, what really is normal? Normal tends to be defined as the things society tells us are proper, but everyone is different, so normal can't exist. Therefore, normal is weird. I guess you can't really say it's a good or bad thing then, so it's kind of neutral if that makes sense. "- Rebecca Charmichael Rebecca Charmichael: Lydia’s dreamy, yet self-effacing younger sibling, a quiet and soft-spoken girl with a love for astronomy and the sciences. Rebecca is a withdrawn, introverted girl who has beautiful dreams yet simple desires, often becomeing entranced by her own fantasy world. Through years of isolation and loneliness through being unable to ingratiate herself with the rest, she revered the stars and considered them he constant companions, wishing customarily upon them, yet finding little fulfillment in her daily life as her peers taunted her with teasings and classified her as the "dark, quiet weirdo always looking up at the sky". Still, what Rebecca lacks in social matters an charisma is made up through a pulchritudinous appearance, which brought about an eery contrast between silky, ebony locks and icy eyes that projected an enigmatic, ethereal feel. As with astronomy and science, Rebecca also has a particular fondness for the emotional context of music. She is apt to listen to what is in her heart, which occasionally causes her to react irrationally to situations, and prefers to observe things from an impartial, unattached perspective. Authentic and reserved, she maintains moderate values and an offbeat outlook on the world. Rebecca values solitude and being undisturbed, projecting a mainly serene, if somewhat detached demeanor to other people, with an innate propensity to idealize the goodness in her surroundings. Calm and placid, she is diplomatic mediator to her friend’s disputes, but unlike her twin brother Koby, is struggles to distinguish foolishness and absurdities from the truth. Kind-hearted and equitable, she enjoys interchanging ideas and perspectives with others, but nonetheless appears reluctant before large crowds. She is described to be a good listener when fully opening up and proves to have a sharp, often unfaltering, intuition, as she is capable of quickly discerning the true motives and inner desires of others. Although quite contemplative and somewhat absent-minded, Rebecca is simultaneously very resolute and independent-minded, and despite her quietness, is a self-motivated individualist who willingly marches towards the beat of her own drum. Exceptionally precocious and bright, she is fascinated by and enjoys conducting research on various branches of philosophy and sociology in her spare time, and occasionally astounds onlookers with quiet insights beneath her quiet, unimposing demeanor. Nonetheless, the upcoming of adolescence left yet another perplexing puzzle for her to solve, as she grew oddly attracted to Nellie Betancur, another female student in her grade, which gradually evolved from subtle curiousity into deep affection and love. While eccentric and never quite on the same wavelength as her peers, she struggles to articulate these feelings to her family members and with the prospect of being a lesbian from a predominantly catholic upbringing. Curiosities Name: Rebecca Ruth Calandra Pet names: Flower (father) Birth date: June 26th, 1999 (age 13) Hair color: Dark Brown Eye color: Electric Blue Complexion: Pale Birthplace: Pueblo, Colorado Ethnicity (ies): Irish, French Hobby (ies): stargazing, daydreaming, mixed martial arts, reading sci-fi novels, astronomy, astrophotography Favorite subject(s): Science Least favorite subject(s): Pre-Algebra Favorite color(s): White, Navy Favorite Food(s): Cheese, Spinach, Filet Mignon Least Favorite Food(s): Cordon Bleu, Grapefruit Favorite Music Genre: Classical, Opera Sibling(s): Lydia Calandra (age 18); Hanna Abigail Calandra (age 16); Jacob Cameron “Koby” Calandra (age 13) Nephew: Jeremiah "Jem" Calandra (10 months) Parents/ relatives: Lana Calandra (mother); Quinn Calandra (father); Dawn Calandra (paternal grandmother); Noémie Cadeu (Grand’Mere; maternal grandmother); Ariane Cadeu (Auntie); Emmanuelle Cadeu (great-grandmother; maternal); Martina Calandra (female cousin; Irish); Etienne Cadeu (male cousin; French); Genevieve Cadeu (female cousin; French), Marielle Cadeu (Aunt); Wayne Calandra (uncle; paternal): Keelin Calandra (male cousin; Irish); Nola Calandra (Aunt; paternal)